custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drainu
History As a Matoran, Drainu traveled with other Matoran to Erkelon during the First Voyage, and settled in Po-Erkelon. For most of his life, he studied under the engineers and architects of Erkelon, learning to build complex machinery and structures out of stone and metal. He spent much of his free time playing the traditional game of Koli. Seven years before the events of Awakening, Drainu was transformed into a Toa, the first of the Toa Vihagu to do so. As he was the only one of the Toa Vihagu for about five years, Emekal was able to spend considerable time training him, and the two share a brotherly bond. However, he was never destined to be the Toa Vihagu's leader, instead being placed in a position of support of his teammates. Drainu fought in the Toa Vihagu's first battles at Talis, Seerox, and Verius. A few months after the events at Verius, he swore an oath of loyalty to Zerkah, the Toa Vihagu's leader newly elevated into a position of lordship, and declared his love for the Master of Jungle, Ayen. Personality Drainu's years of study under the Po-Matoran crafters have given him a strong mind - perhaps the strongest of all of the Vihagu. He has an analytical mind, a desire to know how the world around him works and how to affect it, but also a suspicion of those has not yet learned to know - especially the amnesiac Master of Storms, Jetera. His wisecracking behavior can either endear others to him or slight them. In battle, Drainu is one of the most aggressive and headstrong of the Toa Vihagu, confident enough in the Toa Vihagu's superiority over the Malevolent and his own analytical skill that he seems not to worry about personal harm. His relationship with Ayen does not seem to be befitting of either of Drainu's personalities - ranging from serious-minded but loving support to childlike playfulness. Powers and Abilities against a Sapin.]] As the Toa Vihagu of Stone, Drainu can cause stone objects to expand, contract or shatter, and can use a telekinetic hold on stone objects. He typically does not carry any standard weapons, only a metal handle with a stone-tipped end and an ammunition disk filled of pebbles, which he can transform with his stone powers. Example Powers *Stoneforge: Drainu's most potent ability. Drainu can take a stone object, such as the stone that juts out of his weapon handle or one of the pebbles he carries with him, and expand it into a weapon (typically a sword or axe). The weight of holding the weapon is offset by the use of his stone power. Drainu commonly transforms pebbles into Stone Hammers, small and crudely-formed hammers meant to be thrown, or the "Buster Stone", a wide sword built upon his weapon handle. *Stone Orbit: Drainu uses his stone powers to cause his Stone Hammers to orbit around him at high speeds, creating a damaging field around him. *Whiplash: Primarily an evasive maneuver. While gripping a stone-formed object, Drainu pulls it telekinetically behind him, quickly pulling him out of harm's way. By reversing the motion afterward, he can immediately counterattack. *Kohlii Strike: Drainu forms a Kohlii ball out of rock, and kicks it at an enemy. If he strikes immediately with his right foot, the ball with launch far into the air and arc down at a foe. If he reverses and strikes with his left foot, the ball will launch in a straight line, but its range is shorter. *Minefield: Drainu uses his stone powers on rocky ground, causing it to fragment into smaller parts. At the right time, he strikes the ground with his hammer(s) or Buster Stone, sending a shockwave that launches the fragments into the air and into enemies. Minimizing fragmentation (charging for a short time) will create large boulders that travel minimal distance, and can be used to create an immediate obstacle for enemies. Maximizing fragmentation (charging for a long time) creates a rain of tiny sharp stones, suitable for aerial or light-armored enemies. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Ayen -- girlfriend **Zerkah - team leader, friend **Makaen -- friend **Jetera - friend **Saidon -- friend **Shaju -- teammate **Therina -- friend **Mokatu -- teammate **Emekal - brother-in-arms Gallery Outfits *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Drainu is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. **Drainu's Kohlii attacks reference his counterpart's skill as a soccer player, and his crafting ability references the fact the he was once a LEGO/BIONICLE collector in his own right. **Drainu's real life counterpart was the first person Stormjay Rider considered to inspire a character in Spirit Shadows - before the Toa Vihagu were conceived, this counterpart would have influenced the Spirit Shadows version of Pohatu. *Drainu's build uses techniques from a previous brown MOC Stormjay made, "Donakh".